Like a Supernova
by Ezekyell
Summary: Elle a toujours vécu dans la peur de mourir, lui, dans la crainte d'être abandonné. Une mystérieuse prophétie les réunit, mais leur voyage ne sera pas de tout repos. Nico/OC. Situé après BoO. T pour injures, violence et situations suggestives.
1. Chapitre 1: Daughter of Darkness

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

_A/N: Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homophobe. Dans mon histoire, Nico n'est pas gay, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'avais cette histoire en tête bien avant d'avoir lu La Maison d'Hadès. Et vous savez, une fois que les personnages se sont emparés de vous, il n'y a pas de retour possible. Quelques précisions avant de commencer: l'histoire débute trois ans après la défaite de Gaïa, et Nico a donc dix-sept ans. Le reste des explications sur comment la guerre s'est terminée viendront au cours du récit, et j'alternerais sans ordre précis entre les PDV de différents personnages. Bonne lecture! Kyell._

* * *

Chapitre 1:

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans. Trois ans que Gaïa avait été renvoyée à son sommeil, éternel cette fois. Le monde avait été sauvé, certes, mais le prix avait été bien trop fort à payer. En silence, le vieux centaure lut un par un les noms gravés dans le marbre de l'autel aux victimes. Clarisse LaRue, qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver des civils. Miranda Gardner, poignardée par un cyclope alors qu'elle essayait de secourir sa sœur. Plus d'une trentaine de noms en tout. Et parmi eux, celui d'un homme qui n'avait à priori rien à faire là : Tristan McLean, le père de Piper. Chiron ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. En pleine bataille, Jason était apparu, portant le corps de l'homme. Piper, à ses côtés, ne disait pas un mot. Elle était juste retournée se battre.

Les semaines qui avaient suivies la victoire avaient été difficiles. Percy se remettait de sa mort, puis de sa résurrection et Annabeth hurlait si fort dans son sommeil que Chiron l'entendait de la Grande Maison. Léo ne sortait plus de sa forge, où il cherchait un moyen de retrouver Ogygie. Nico était parti, sans un mot. Hazel et Frank étaient retournés au Camp Jupiter, où ils essayaient d'oublier. Mais le plus dur était pour Piper. Elle avait cessé de parler. Jason l'avait emmenée dans sa cabine, où ils restaient enfermés des journées entières. De temps en temps, il sortait pour aller chercher de la nourriture et de l'eau. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué.

Le centaure ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ils n'étaient même pas encore adultes que leurs vies étaient déjà détruites. Mais, les années avaient passées. Percy et Annabeth semblaient heureux, tout comme Frank et Hazel. Nico, plus renfermé que jamais, se donnait la peine de venir de temps en temps, et Léo partageait ses découvertes. Piper sortait également, même si sa bouche restait presque toujours fermée. Quant à Jason, il ne la quittait jamais, surveillant chacun de ses gestes comme un ange gardien. Ils étaient si jeunes. Si jeunes...

- Chiron ! cria quelqu'un.

La voix le fit sortir de ses pensées, et il se retourna pour découvrir Katie Gardner devant lui. La fille de Déméter avait l'air essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru.

- Il y a...une fille, dit-elle avec difficulté. Blessée, sur un loup blanc. Elle dit...qu'elle doit vous voir.

Sans une hésitation de plus, le centaure galopa à toute allure vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé près de l'arche. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait là si vite. C'était trop tôt ! Il poussa sans ménagement les curieux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, puis il la vit. Une jeune fille, de seize ans à peu près, allongée sur le dos d'un loup géant à la fourrure immaculée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient couverts de sang séché, sa peau blanche comme la neige égratignée de partout et une longue coupure déchirait son dos. Elle respirait encore, mais avec difficulté. Chiron s'approcha prudemment, pour ne pas effrayer le loup, puis il se pencha vers le visage de la jeune fille. Elle le fixa, et il se sentit comme aspiré par son regard. Il tombait dans une nuit sans fin, dans des ténèbres froides. Il se ressaisit, secoué, et posa une de ses mains sur la joue de la fille, attirant son attention.

- Je m'appelle Chiron, se présenta-t-il doucement. Peux-tu me dire ton nom ?

Elle se redressa, grimaçant sous la douleur.

- Je suis Arya, fille de Nyx et Erèbe. L'Oracle m'attend.


	2. Chapitre 2: Silent Beauty

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 2: PDV de Jason

* * *

« Je crois que je t'aime ».

Voilà ce que m'avait dit Piper, ce matin-là. J'en avais presque pleuré de joie. Depuis la mort de son père, lui arraché le moindre mot était une véritable épreuve. Et là, elle me sortait presque une déclaration d'amour. J'avais conscience que ce n'était pas gagné. Mais après avoir dû la forcer à se nourrir, à s'habiller, à se laver...je trouvais qu'une simple phrase était un cadeau du ciel.

A par Léo, nous étions les derniers des Sept à la colonie. Frank et Hazel étaient au camp Jupiter, tandis que Percy et Annabeth vivaient dans un petit studio à Brooklyn. Ils étaient heureux, et cela me faisait plaisir. J'aurais juste aimé que ce soit notre cas.

En soupirant, je resserrais mes bras autour du corps de Piper. Elle avait maigri, et je pouvais sentir sa colonne vertébrale sous mes doigts. J'embrassais son front, chassant avec mes lèvres quelques mèches rebelles. Nous étions allongés sur mon lit, enlacés comme à chaque fois. Nos journées se résumaient généralement à cela, de toute façon. Elle dormait, je la forçais à manger, elle se rendormait, puis nous allions nous promener, elle redormait, etc. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'avais failli la perdre tellement de fois pendant la guerre que je pouvais supporter n'importe quoi, du moment qu'elle était avec moi.

Elle bougea un peu, se réveillant à moitié.

- Bonjour, murmurais-je.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis cacha sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Sa manière de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger.

- Je sais, lui dis-je. Mais il faut bien sortir un peu, ou on va finir par ressembler à l'ancien Oracle.

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

- Percy m'a montré une photo. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de la voir.

L'ombre d'un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, puis elle se redressa, chaussant ses sandales et se recoiffant un peu.

J'avais fini par interpréter ses expressions, ses gestes et je communiquais avec elle de cette manière. Je comprenais pourquoi elle ne voulait pas parler. J'en aurais fait de même, si j'avais été à sa place, ce jour-là. Une fois de plus, je sentis les souvenirs prendre place dans mon esprit. Trop vivaces. Inutile de lutter.

_Je me réveillais avec un sérieux mal de crâne. En gémissant, j'ouvris les yeux et découvrit que je me trouvais dans une ruelle déserte, jonchée d'ordures. Au loin, j'entendais la bataille faire rage, et les cris des combattants. Je voulais les rejoindre, mais je me rendis compte que j'étais immobilisé...par des lianes. Je me débattis du mieux que je pus, mais elles ne faisaient que se resserrer._

- _Ça ne sert à rien, mon garçon._

_Je me retournais, et ce que je vis n'avait aucun sens. Le père de Piper, Tristan Mc Lean, était ligoté comme moi, à une dizaine de mètres à peine. Comment pouvait-il être là ? Il était censé être en Australie, pour le tournage de son nouveau film !_

- _Mr McLean ? dis-je, abasourdi. Mais comment..._

- _Cette Gaïa est trop puissante pour respecter la distance, j'en ai bien peur. Où est Piper ?_

- _Sur le champ de bataille, répondis-je. _

_Avec un frisson d'angoisse, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas si elle allait bien ou pas. Je me rappelais qu'un monstre d'argile m'avait assommé avec une brique (ce qui commençait à sérieusement m'agacer), puis le trou noir. _

_Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il ne se passa rien. Je cherchais désespérément un moyen de nous sortir de là, mais rien ne marchait. Les vents n'étaient pas assez puissants, l'éclair nous tuerait en une fraction de seconde, et Tempête ne répondait pas. Nous étions coincés. _

_Puis, alors que j'allais me mettre à crier en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende, j'entendis des pas venir dans notre direction. Je me concentrais, prêt à réduire notre ennemi en cendre d'un claquement de doigt, lorsque je reconnus la personne. _

_Piper. _

_Elle me vit d'abord, et se précipita vers moi, tirant désespérément sur les lianes. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle vit son père. _

- _Papa ? appela-t-elle. Mais..._

- _PIPER MCLEAN ! s'écria une voix que nous ne connaissions que trop bien. TROP LONGTEMPS TU NE M'A EVITÉE. CHOISIS CELUI QUI MOURRA. TON PÈRE OU LE FILS DE JUPITER. _

_Un silence de mort tomba sur la ruelle. Piper, l'air horrifiée, plongea son regard dans le mien. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur, que j'allais bien. Mais j'étais effrayé. Mourir de cette manière était une malédiction. _

- _S'il vous plait, supplia-t-elle, ne me faîtes pas ça ! Gaïa, je vous en prie !_

- _CHOISIS OU ILS MEURENT TOUS LES DEUX. OBÉIS À TON DESTIN._

_Les larmes traçaient des sillons dans la poussière qui maculait ses joues, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique. Je l'aimais. J'aurais voulu le lui dire, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. _

_J'étais incapable de parler. Mais son père ne l'était pas._

- _Piper, ma chérie, dit-il. Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas grave. _

_Sa voix était apaisante, et je sentis ma propre respiration se calmer. Piper s'avança vers son père, qui tira assez sur les lianes pour poser une main sur sa joue. _

- _J'ai bien vécu, tu sais. J'ai aimé ta mère, je t'ai aimé toi. Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai eu la chance de voir, ma plus grande aventure. Et je sais que je t'ai souvent laissée tomber, que j'étais absent. Je suis désolé. _

_Elle voulut protester, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. _

- _Je n'ai peut-être pas été un assez bon père. Mais je tiens à partir en ayant fait le bon choix. Un choix qui, sur le long terme, te rendra heureuse. Choisis-moi._

- _Papa, non ! s'écria-t-elle en pleurant. _

- _Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, Pipes. Choisis-moi. _

_Elle le serra dans ses bras, son corps secoué par les sanglots. Puis il la repoussa gentiment. _

- _Je t'aime, Piper. Ne l'oublie pas._

- _ALORS ? gronda la voix de Gaïa._

- _Je...choisis mon...mon père._

_En une fraction de seconde, les lianes se resserrèrent autour du cou de l'homme et le lui brisèrent. Piper s'écroula sur le sol, dévastée._

- _L'AMOUR EST UNE CHOSE TERRIBLE, PIPER MCLEAN. ABANDONNE, AVANT QU'IL NE TE COÛTE TOUT CE QU'IL TE RESTE. _

_Puis la voix s'éteignit. Il ne resta dans la ruelle que moi, Piper et le corps de l'homme qui l'avait élevée. La culpabilité me frappa comme une vague. Je n'avais rien dit, rien fait pour empêcher cela. Ce meurtre, dont j'avais l'impression d'avoir le sang sur les mains. Les lianes qui me ligotaient retournèrent soudain sous terre, et je me précipitais vers Piper, qui s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. _

- _Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort._

_Elle le répétait en boucle, les yeux grands ouverts. Et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que la regarder se détruire._

On me secouait. J'ouvris les yeux, et découvrit le visage inquiet de Piper penché au-dessus de moi. Troublé, je me rendis compte que j'étais assis par terre, sur le parquet de la cabine.

- Je vais bien, lui assurais-je.

Je venais de me relever lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte avec empressement. Comme à son habitude, Piper se cacha à moitié derrière mon dos. J'allais ouvrir la porte, et tombais nez à nez avec Chiron.

- Venez, nous dit-il sans attendre.

Il nous emmena à l'infirmerie, étrangement déserte, à part pour un lit. Une fille y était allongée. Elle était brune, très pâle et assez maigre. Jolie, mais dans le style sombre et menaçant. Je sursautais lorsque je constatais qu'elle était consciente, et qu'elle nous regardait. Ses yeux étaient étranges. Je n'arrivais pas à les regarder en face.

- Je voulais voir l'Oracle ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Je ne suis pas venue pour discuter avec vos prodiges de sangs mêlés, mais pour entendre une prophétie. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

Je retins une exclamation de surprise. Jamais je n'avais entendu quelqu'un parler à Chiron de cette manière. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il lui ordonne de ranger la cabine des Hermès, ou encore pire, mais il ne fit rien. Il s'inclina même.

- Pardon, dit-il à ma grande stupéfaction. Je pensais juste qu'ils auraient pu vous aider.

Elle se tourna vers nous, et son expression s'adoucie aussitôt.

- M'aider à quoi ? nous demanda-t-elle.

Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais Piper s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit. J'étais ébahi. Elle était d'une timidité maladive depuis la fin de la guerre, et jamais elle n'aurait fait cela avant !

- Tu es différente, dit-elle dans un murmure.

A ce stade-là, qu'elle parle m'étonna à peine.

- Je m'appelle Arya, répondit la fille. Je suis une déesse.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Chiron était si respectueux. Arya sourit à Piper, puis se redressa en grimaçant.

- Tu devrais te reposer, lui dis-je.

- Je ne vais pas rester dans un lit alors qu'une prophétie m'attend. Ce serait indigne de l'éducation que Lupa m'a donné !

- Tu viens du camp Jupiter ? demandais-je, soudain enthousiaste comme à chaque fois que je rencontrais un Romain.

- Non, répondit-elle cependant.

Puis elle sortit de l'infirmerie, Chiron à sa suite. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait. Piper se lova dans mes bras, et je posais mon menton sur le haut de son crâne.

- Tu as une idée de pourquoi Chiron nous as emmené la voir ? lui demandais-je.

- Je crois qu'il voulait voir sa réaction.

- Par les Dieux, c'est bon de t'entendre...


	3. Chapitre 3: -Who's here? -Paris Hilton!

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 3: PDV d'Arya

* * *

Je commençais sérieusement à penser que les centaures étaient débiles. Pourquoi, alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était un Oracle, Chiron m'envoyait-il deux demi-dieux ? D'accord, ils avaient été gentils et je m'étais sentie étrangement connectée à eux. Surtout à la fille, qui m'avait l'air d'être sacrément triste pour une ado de dix-huit ans. Lupa m'avait prévenue que ces gens venaient de vivre une sorte de guerre apocalyptique, mais lorsqu'on est enfermée dans un bunker à la princesse Raiponce des temps modernes, l'actualité perd beaucoup de sa valeur. J'étais la fille de Nyx, la déesse de la Nuit et d'Erèbe, le dieu des Ténèbres. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleurs parents du monde. J'étais à peine née que quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) m'avait déposée devant Lupa, alors qu'elle venait de mettre bas à son dernier louveteau. Elle m'avait prise sous son aile, enfin sa patte, et nous avait élevés tous les deux ensemble. Skotadi ne me quittait jamais.

Et puis, le jour de mes seize ans, elles étaient arrivées. Les Furies. Ironiquement, nous étions demi-sœurs. Cela ne les avait pas empêchées d'essayer de me découper en morceaux. Je m'étais débrouillée pour m'enfuir sur le dos de Skotadi, mais pas avant que Tisiphone ne m'ait déchiré le dos avec ses griffes. Lupa, la veille, m'avait raconté qu'une prophétie parlait de moi, et que je devrais aller au camp des sangs mêlés pour l'entendre lorsque le moment serait venu. Visiblement le moment était venu plus tôt que prévu.

Chiron m'amena devant une jolie maison, visiblement le QG du camp. Sur les marches du perron, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux nous attendait.

- Rachel, la salua Chiron.

Elle lui sourit, puis son regard se posa sur moi. Aussitôt, une fumée verte sortit de sa bouche, ses yeux se sont mis à briller et elle a commencé à parler d'une voix digne d'un film d'Hitchcock.

- « La fille des ténèbres s'alliera au fils de la mort ; Tuera la flamme des dieux ou obéira à son sort ; Les sangs mêlés s'élèveront et connaîtront l'avènement ; Et l'Olympe de l'ancien monde sombrera dans son sang ».

Elle s'écroula au sol, Chiron rattrapant sa tête au dernier moment. Il siffla un garçon qui passait par-là et lui demanda de la ramener dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, il se tourna vers moi. J'étais ébahie, la bouche grande ouverte. Comme si c'était normal qu'elle crache de la fumée !

- C'est ce que vous attendiez ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais. Mais ça parlait clairement de moi. Vous avez un fils d'Hadès par ici ?

- Nico di Angelo, répondit-il au bout d'un long moment.

Il avait l'air embarrassé.

- Di Angelo ? ris-je. C'est ironique ?

- Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ça.

- On croirait entendre Lupa. Profitez-bien du soleil !

Je m'éloignais du centaure, décidée à trouver ce Nico. Les mots de la prophétie résonnait encore dans mon esprit, mais je n'avais ni les capacités ni l'envie de l'analyser. Aussi me contentais-je du premier vers sur le fils de la mort. Ça, ça devait être à ma hauteur. J'arrivais bientôt devant la cabine 13, et m'y sentit curieusement à l'aise. Le bâtiment était fait de fer stygien noir comme la nuit, un crâne était accroché au-dessus de la porte et des torches brûlaient de feu grec autour. Du lierre gris grimpaient au mur et un courant d'air froid vous glaçait le sang dès que vous vous en approchiez.

Comme à la maison.

Je toquais trois fois, et un grognement me répondit au bout de quelques secondes.

- Qui est là ? répondit une voix rauque.

- Paris Hilton.

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être, j'avais juste lu son nom sur la couverture d'un magazine. Mais apparemment, elle n'était pas très appréciée car le garçon qui ouvrit la porte avait l'air de quelqu'un qui va commettre un meurtre. Il mesurait une tête de plus que moi, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux de la même couleur. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que la mienne, et il avait l'air de n'avoir pas dormi depuis des lustres. Il était beau. Dans le genre maladif.

- Tu dois être Nico ! dis-je avec enthousiasme. Je m'appelle Arya.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied, on dirait.

- Ne me provoque pas.

Il posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée de fer stygien, et je souris.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une épée, aussi belle soit-elle, pourrait faire contre une déesse ?

Cela eut au moins le don de le surprendre. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, cherchant peut-être à voir si je mentais. Puis, en soupirant, il me laissa entrer. L'endroit était d'une propreté étonnante. Le lit était fait, le sol de parquet noir brillait et les rideaux qui couvraient les fenêtres avaient l'air aussi doux que le tapis. La pièce était évidemment très sombre. Mais en tant que fille de Nyx, je voyais aussi bien dans le noir qu'en plein soleil.

- Une déesse, alors ? Immortelle? dit Nico.

Il était adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés.

- Non, fis-je en me perchant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il y a eu un problème à ma naissance. Mais c'est pas grave. Etre la fille de la Nuit et des Ténèbres, ça a un certain cachet.

- J'imagine qu'être super agaçante est ton pouvoir le plus redoutable, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu rigoleras moins quand je t'aurais piégé dans des ténèbres sombres et froides, remplies de tes pires doutes, de tes pires peurs...de tes pires regrets. Tu oublierais ton propre nom, et tu tomberais dans une folie amère et destructrice. Pour l'éternité. Alors ne me tente pas trop, fils d'Hadès.

Ma tirade terminée, je constatais avec plaisir qu'il me regardait d'un œil nouveau.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Il y a une prophétie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il en avait déjà connues beaucoup. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, pour ce que j'en savais.

- Elle dit qu'on doit s'allier pour l'avènement des demi-dieux, et pour sombrer l'Olympe dans le sang. Ou la flamme. Le sang ou la flamme ?

- Bref, me coupa-t-il. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. M'accompagner voir Chiron serait un bon début.

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « je-t'en-foutrais-des-déesses-pareilles », puis me suivit à travers le camp.


	4. Chapitre 4: In Slow Motion

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 4: PDV de Nico

* * *

Elle m'emmenait vers la Grande Maison, sans un regard pour les autres demi-dieux qui ne se gênaient pas pour nous fixer. Mais je remarquais assez vite qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient supporter la vue des yeux d'Arya. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas si étranges. D'accord, je n'avais jamais vu un noir aussi profond. Et les étincelles qui y brillaient, comme des centaines d'étoiles, étaient plutôt anormales. Mais c'était assez réconfortant, comme un feu de bois en plein hiver, ou un verre d'eau bien fraîche après un combat contre une meute de manticores, dégoulinantes de sang vert et puant le souffre... Je secouais la tête, conscient que je m'égarais. Nous venions d'arriver devant la Grande Maison, et Chiron nous attendait. Je le saluais d'un signe de tête.

- Nico, répondit-il. Ça faisait longtemps. Navré de t'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

Je haussais les épaules, et il commença son récit. Comment il avait retrouvé Arya presque morte sur le dos d'un loup géant. Puis, la grande prophétie qui nous concernait, elle et moi. J'avais eu mon lot de prédictions, mais celle-ci était différente.

- Attendez une minute, interrompis-je Chiron. Vous voulez dire qu'on est censé se battre contre les Dieux ?

- Eh bien...

- Ça n'a aucun sens ! Nous sommes alliés !

Arya lâcha un rire méprisant.

- Je t'en prie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les Dieux se servent de nous, c'est tout.

- La dernière fois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire ça, Cronos s'est réveillé.

Elle me fusilla du regard, et je lui retournais pareil. Devant nous, Chiron soupira en se massant le crâne.

- Ecoutez, commença-t-il d'une voix ferme. Je ne comprends pas cette prophétie. Mais je crois que s'il y a une chose à faire, c'est aller en référer directement à Zeus. Lui saura y trouver un sens. Percy et Annabeth seront là ce soir, je leur en parlerais. En attendant, allez préparer vos affaires. Arya, tu dormiras dans la Grande Maison.

Il nous quitta là, en murmurant dans sa barbe des paroles incompréhensibles. Agacé, je me tournais vers Arya.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? grognais-je.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Mon problème, comme tu le dis si bien, est que j'ai été attaquée par mes propres demi-sœurs, que j'ai dû traverser tout le pays à dos de loup en me vidant de mon sang, et que lorsqu'enfin j'arrive à destination, j'apprends par la bouche de l'Oracle en personne que je dois me coltiner un gamin prétentieux et dépressif ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, c'est mon anniversaire !

- Oh.

Je me sentais un peu coupable. Je fixais mes pieds, gêné, puis je l'entendis rire doucement. Elle me regardait, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

- Désolé, murmurais-je.

- Non, c'est moi. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Dis, tu sais où je peux trouver une arme ? J'ai perdu ma dague dans le Nebraska.

Je l'emmenais à l'armurerie. Comme toujours, les enfants d'Héphaïstos avaient fabriqués bien plus d'armes que nécessaire, et il y avait l'embarras du choix. Arya commença par fouiller parmi les épées, et en sortit une rapière élégante, un dragon sculpté sur le pommeau. Satisfaite, elle la glissa dans sa ceinture. Puis elle se dirigea vers les lames courtes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle en sortit deux dagues tranchantes à souhait. Elle m'offrit un sourire éblouissant, et je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, troublé. Alors que nous sortions, le gong du repas retentit. Elle s'assit avec moi, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de diner avec M. D et Chiron.

- Alors..., dit-elle au bout d'un moment. On va bientôt vivre une grande aventure, ce serait peut-être bien de se connaître.

- Oh, vraiment ? On va se mettre à parler couleur et film préférés ?

Elle baissa la tête, soudainement très intéressée par ses spaghettis.

- Quoi ? m'étonnais-je.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de film.

- Impossible.

- Non, c'est vrai. Lupa ne m'accordait jamais de temps libre, et je ne suis sortie de chez moi que deux fois.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je me sentais d'un coup plus proche d'elle, comme si nous étions liés. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me rappeler ma propre captivité au Casino Lotus.

- Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je.

- Pour ma protection, répondit-elle en fixant le feu grec qui brûlait dans le brasero. Je suis née mortelle, et mes parents savaient que mes frères et sœurs chercheraient à me tuer. Alors ils m'ont donnée à Lupa, qui venait de mettre bas à son dernier louveteau, Skotadi. Elle m'a élevée en cachette, et j'ai passé ma vie entière à m'entraîner. De temps en temps, je recevais la visite de Thanatos. C'est le seul membre de ma famille que j'ai rencontré, si l'on met les Furies à part.

- Et tes parents ?

- Ma mère ne peut pas se permettre de me contacter. Mais mon père me montre qu'il est là, parfois. Comme cette nuit, où il a fait pousser des fleurs de lune autour de moi. Je devais avoir quatorze ans.

Elle souriait, perdue dans ses souvenirs, et je me dis soudain qu'elle était belle. Non, pas belle. Magnifique. Comme une nuit de pleine lune, lorsqu'il n'y a aucun nuage pour cacher les étoiles, et qu'elles semblent si proches qu'on a l'impression de les toucher du bout des doigts.

- Nico ! cria une voix, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je me retournais et vit Percy et Annabeth, main dans la main. Ils s'assirent à côté de nous, et Annabeth me serra dans ses bras. Je détestais cela, mais depuis le Tartare, elle cherchait le contact humain comme si c'était la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie. C'était peut-être le cas.

- On vient de parler à Chiron, dit-elle d'emblée.

- Il vous a récité la prophétie ?

- Ouais, fit Percy en piquant un bout de ma pizza. Je n'ai pas compris un mot.

J'éloignais mon assiette en lui jetant un regard menaçant, sous le regard amusé d'Arya.

- Vous devez être Percy et Annabeth, fit-elle.

- Et toi, tu dois être la déesse. C'est plutôt cool. Dis, tu vois dans le noir ?

- Percy, arrête ! s'écria Annabeth. Bref. On est d'accord avec Chiron, le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est aller demander conseil aux Olympiens.

Je hochais la tête, pas vraiment ravi de retourner voir les Dieux. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix. Percy et Annabeth restèrent avec nous jusqu'à la fin du repas, puis s'en allèrent dormir. Mon Dieu, ils commençaient à ressembler à un couple de mariés. Je raccompagnais Arya à la Grande Maison, alors qu'une petite voix au fond de moi me criait de ne pas la laisser repartir. J'avais l'impression que peu importe ce que je lui dirais, elle me comprendrait. Que je pouvais lui faire confiance, et me laisser aller. C'était complètement dingue. Nous nous connaissions à peine. Et ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas !

- Bon, fit-elle alors qu'elle était devant la porte. On se voit demain.

Je lui souris et m'éloignais de quelques pas. Puis, alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, je me retournais.

- Bon anniversaire, m'écriais-je.

- Bonne nuit, Nico, rit-elle.

Elle ferma le lourd battant de poids, et je m'en allais dans la nuit.


	5. Chapitre 5: Never bet against Annabeth

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 5: PDV d'Annabeth

* * *

_Du sang. Il y en avait partout, mais surtout sur lui. Il en sortait des litres entiers, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je voyais la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteindre peu à peu, le sourire qui éclairait ses lèvres gercées s'effacer. Il mourait, et j'étais impuissante. Il fixait le ciel, et je me demandais s'il aurait sa place parmi les étoiles, comme Zoé Nightshade. Ou alors, il reposerait aux Champs Elysées. C'était un héros. Mon héros. _

- _Ne me laisse pas..., murmurais-je, la tête posée contre son torse. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas._

_Il ne répondait pas, et je doutais même qu'il m'entende. Son corps tremblait, et il toussa violemment, s'étouffant dans son propre sang. Autour de nous, j'entendais les autres pleurer. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et tout le monde le savait. Je me redressais, approchant mon visage du sien. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les miens, et je vis à quel point il avait peur. Je sentais la panique m'envahir, et je luttais pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant lui. Pas tout de suite, pas alors qu'il avait besoin de moi. Je caressais ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux et que les battements de son cœur s'arrêtent. Je restais longtemps prostrée sur son corps qui refroidissait de minute en minutes. _

- _Annabeth..., fit la voix de Chiron derrière moi. Viens, laisse-le._

_Je sentis sa main s'enrouler autour de mon bras, et commencer à m'éloigner. J'eu l'impression de devenir folle. En une fraction de seconde, je sortis ma dague et me dégageais de la poigne du centaure. Il recula aussitôt, prudent, tout comme les sang-mêlés les plus proches. _

- _Ne le touchez pas ! m'écriais-je._

_Tout en gardant l'arme à la main, je m'agenouillais près du corps et posais sa tête sur mes genoux. Personne ne me l'enlèverait, personne. Il se réveillerait bientôt, et tout irait bien. Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Et l'évidence me frappa. _

_Percy était mort._

Je me réveillais en hurlant. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, et me serrèrent très fort. Je mis quelques secondes à me rappeler où j'étais. Et avec qui.

- Tout va bien, murmura Percy à mon oreille. Je suis là, ça va aller.

J'éclatais en sanglot, mes bras serrés autour de lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Toutes les nuits, je revivais sa mort. Et à chaque fois, je devais affronter pendant quelques instants l'idée d'une vie sans lui. C'était pire que le Tartare.

Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant Zeus sait combien de temps, puis Percy me repoussa gentiment, tout en gardant une main posée sur ma joue.

- Ça va mieux ? dit-t-il.

J'acquiesçais, et il m'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu dormais ? demandais-je.

- Non. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que Chiron nous as dit. Comme quoi Arya et Nico allait provoquer la fin de l'Olympe.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il a dit. Selon lui, ce sera la fin des Dieux. Mais pas du monde.

Il soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas, Annie. Ça me paraît quand même bizarre.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Mais pour la prophétie, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Ils vont aller voir Zeus, et là, on en saura assez pour agir. Dors, maintenant.

Je l'embrassais doucement, puis il se recoucha, me serrant dans ses bras. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir, et je finis la nuit sans cauchemars. Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je découvris qu'il n'était plus à côté de moi. Je me levais, admirant la vue des champs de fraises par la fenêtre de la chambre, et m'habillais. Lorsque je descendis les marches, Chiron était endormi dans son fauteuil roulant, la tête sur la table à manger et une tartine dégoulinante de beurres à la main. Visiblement, le réveil avait été difficile.

Il était tôt, peut-être six heures du matin. Mais j'entendais des éclats de rire venant du bungalow de Jason. Je toquais, et Léo vint m'ouvrir. Il me sauta dans les bras, un sourire rayonnant au visage, puis me laissa entrer. Ils étaient tous là. Jason, un bras autour de la taille de Piper. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. A côté d'eux, Percy me souriait. Nico était assis par terre, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres, la main posée sur son épée. Quant à Arya, elle était perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Léo retourna s'adosser au mur, et je m'assis sur le lit.

- Jason racontait à Arya comment était Lupa au Camp Jupiter, fit-il. Apparemment, elle est beaucoup plus cool avec ses enfants.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle n'ait jamais menacé de te dévorer ! s'exclama Jason.

- Il faut croire que je n'ai pas très bon goût, rit Arya.

Je l'observais, alors qu'elle plaisantait. Comment une fille aussi frêle pourrait-elle se battre contre des Dieux ? Bien sûr, elle était elle-même une déesse, mais elle était mortelle ! Nous passâmes la matinée à rire, Piper nous offrant même quelques remarques de temps en temps. Léo nous parla longuement de ses recherches pour retrouver Calypso. Ce n'était selon lui qu'une question de jours.

- Mince ! s'écria soudain Nico. Il est déjà neuf heures ?!

Arya et lui se précipitèrent aussitôt dehors, en nous criant des au revoir. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, je distinguais clairement leurs mains se joindre.

- 15 drachmes qu'ils finissent ensemble avant la fin de la semaine, lançais-je à la dérobée.

- Tenu, répondit Léo. Il l'aura découragée avant.

Percy me sourit d'un air entendu, et je su ce qu'il pensait.

Nico s'était enfin trouvé quelqu'un.


	6. Chapitre 6: Getting kicked off Olympus

_L'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 6: PDV d'Arya

* * *

- Hors de question.

Nico se retourna vers moi, surpris. Nous étions arrivés dans la forêt, et sa main était toujours serrée autour de la mienne, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment agréable.

- Arya, dit-il. C'est le moyen le plus rapide d'arriver à l'Olympe.

- Je ne voyagerais pas en vol d'ombres.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Je soupirais, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, alors ?

- Mon père le saurait immédiatement, ma mère aussi, et toute ma charmante petite famille. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir mes frères et sœurs sur le dos. Je ne peux même pas utiliser mes pouvoirs sans qu'ils le sachent !

Nico me fixait, ennuyé. Il lâcha ma main, et passa la sienne dans ses cheveux.

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- On appelle des renforts.

Je sifflais entre mes lèvres le plus fort possible, et en moins de quelques secondes, Skotadi apparu. J'étais tellement soulagée de la revoir. Nous avions été élevés ensemble, et ne nous étions presque jamais séparés. C'était un loup à la fourrure blanche et aux yeux gris. Sa tête arrivait à hauteur de mon épaule, et son dos pouvait largement accueillir deux personnes.

- En voiture ! m'exclamais-je avec enthousiasme, sous le regard médusé de Nico.

Skotadi se baissa suffisamment pour que nous puissions monter, puis il s'élança vers l'Ouest à toute allure. Nico resserra aussitôt ses bras autour de ma taille, et je frissonnais. Si seulement Lupa m'avait entraînée pour maîtriser les réactions de mon corps, je n'en serais certainement pas là.

Il ne nous fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à l'Empire State Building. Je laissais Skotadi devant, et nous entrâmes. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le vigile, qui leva à peine les yeux de son bouquin pour nous demander ce qu'on voulait.

- Nous voudrions aller au 600ème étage, fit Nico d'un ton poli.

- Il n'y a pas de...

- Bien sûr que si, le coupais-je. S'il vous plait, c'est urgent.

- Quoi, vous avez de nouveau volé l'éclair ? Allez, dégagez.

Il nous regarda, l'air exaspéré. Puis replongea la tête dans son bouquin.

- Ecoute-moi bien, mon vieux ! m'exclamais-je en le lui retirant des mains. Tu vas nous ouvrir cet ascenseur vite fait, bien fait, ou je te jure sur la tête de Nyx que tes nuits seront dignes d'un séjour dans le Tartare, et que plus jamais tu ne pourras dormir en paix.

Nico soupira bruyamment à côté de moi, mais il finit par acquiescer.

- Ouais, comme elle dit.

Le vigile nous ouvrit l'ascenseur d'une main tremblante et nous montâmes après l'avoir remercié.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le menacer, tu sais, finit par dire Nico en appuyant sur le bouton.

- Si on a même plus le droit de rigoler...

Les portes finirent par s'ouvrirent, et mon cerveau se déclara hors service. L'endroit était à couper le souffle. Un sommet de montagne, sur lequel étaient disposé des dizaines de palais de marbre soutenu par d'anciennes colonnes, des routes pavées qui zigzaguaient entre les bâtiments et du feu grec dans tous les coins. Une cité antique au-dessus de New York. Nico, à côté de moi, avait l'air blasé et j'en conclu qu'il était déjà venu. Nous traversâmes la cité rapidement, et je résistais à l'envie de m'arrêter toutes les trente secondes. Un grand escalier menait au plus grand palais, puis une cour jusqu'à la salle du trône. Nous entrâmes prudemment.

Seuls trois personnes étaient présentes. Zeus, majestueux sur son trône de platine massif, Athéna debout à côté de lui et Aphrodite, qui ressemblait étrangement à Audrey Hepburn. Ils se retournèrent tous à notre arrivée.

- Oh par les dieux ! s'écria Aphrodite d'un air ravi.

Puis elle sortit de la salle en riant aux éclats. Étrange.

Nico s'agenouilla à terre, et je l'imitais.

- Qui êtes-vous ? tonna la voix de Zeus. Et qui vous a laissé monter ?

Nous nous relevâmes, et Nico sortit de son sac une lettre qu'il tendit au Dieu. Il la fit léviter jusqu'à lui, et l'agrandit pour la lire.

- Alors comme ça, c'est Chiron qui vous envoie ? Il me demande de ne pas vous tuer tout de suite, c'est intelligent de sa part.

J'envoyais des remerciements silencieux à Chiron, puis avançais de quelque pas vers Zeus.

- Seigneur, dis-je de mon ton le plus respectueux. Nous venons vous consulter à propos d'une prophétie que nous ne comprenons pas, mais qui pourrait mettre l'Olympe en danger.

- Qui es-tu ? me demanda-t-il, soudain méfiant.

- Je m'appelle Arya, mon Seigneur. Fille de Nyx et Erèbe.

Les événements qui suivirent se déroulèrent si vite que je n'en eu qu'un souvenir flou. Zeus hurla de rage, et Athéna recula jusqu'au fond de la salle, comme si nous lui faisions peur. Je sentis Nico m'attraper par le bras et me faire reculer jusqu'à la sortie mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous échapper. Un coup de vent nous cueillit et en une fraction de seconde, nous étions jetés dans les airs par une lucarne.

L'air de la nuit était gelé et à la vitesse à laquelle nous tombions, je sentais des larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. Mes doigts étaient crispés sur le t-shirt de Nico, et je l'entendais murmurer des prières à Hadès. Mais je doutais fort qu'il puisse nous aider. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le sol, et vit les lumières de New York se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Nous allions mourir.

Je sentis la panique m'envahir, et la peur glacer mon sang. C'était ma plus grande phobie : mourir. Ma famille entière était immortelle, mais pas moi. Ma vie était tellement fragile, et je savais bien que cela m'arriverait un jour. Mais s'écraser au sol après avoir été jeté du haut de l'Olympe n'était pas vraiment la façon dont je l'imaginais.

Nous n'étions qu'à une centaine de mètres du haut de la tour, lorsque je sentis que notre chute se ralentissait. Une force étrange nous enveloppa, et lorsque nous percutâmes le béton dur de la terrasse la plus haute, je n'eus pas l'impression d'avoir été percutée par un poids lourd. Non, juste un 4x4. Je criais de douleur et de joie à la fois. Nico, à côté de moi, se redressa en grimaçant.

- C'était quoi ? gémit-il.

- Mon père, répondis-je en découvrant la fleur de lune dans ma main.

- Comment est-ce qu'il peut faire nuit ? Il n'était que neuf heures quand on est parti.

- Le temps doit passer différemment sur l'Olympe.

Je me redressais, avant de sortir de ma poche une bouteille pleine de nectar. J'en vidais la moitié, et me sentis aussitôt mieux. Puis je la passais à Nico qui, n'étant qu'un demi-dieu, n'en avala que deux gorgées.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-haut ? m'exclamai-je. Il a un problème avec mes parents, ou quoi ?

- J'en ai aucune idée.

Il allait continuer lorsque nous entendîmes quelque chose se poser derrière nous. Je me retournais et découvris Alecto, Tisiphone et Mégère, une expression rageuse au visage.

Je sortis ma rapière, que j'avais nommée Rédemption, et me préparais au combat.


	7. Chapitre 7: A Godly Lie

_Dislaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 7: PDV de Reyna

* * *

La nuit était belle, ce soir. La lune brillait sur le camp, éclairant l'atrium d'une lumière argentée. Je passais devant un miroir, et examinait mon reflet pensivement. Ma peau était pâle, et contrastait violemment avec mes yeux et mes cheveux noirs. Reyna, prêteuse du camp Jupiter. Insomniaque.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, en me disant que je ferais bien d'essayer de dormir, lorsque je sentis une présence sur ma droite. Je me retournais, prête à me jeter sur l'intrus, lorsque je le reconnus. Jupiter était devant moi. Je m'agenouillais aussitôt, et fixais les dalles de marbres.

- Relève-toi, fit le Dieu d'un ton impétueux.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, mon Seigneur ? demandais-je.

- Je viens informer ce camp que le fils d'Hadès, Nico di Angelo, et la chienne qui l'accompagne, sont dorénavant des ennemis de l'Olympe. Ils devront être exécutés à vue.

Je ne comprenais pas. Nico avait été utile aux Dieux de nombreuses fois, et ne les aurait jamais trahis. Et ce n'était certainement pas dans mes habitudes de tuer quelqu'un sans jugement.

- Mais..., tentais-je de protester.

- Me défierais-tu, fille de Bellone ? Si tu tiens à ta vie et à celle de tes hommes, je te conseillerais d'appliquer mes ordres. Tuer les.

Il disparut, emporté par un nuage noir.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et appelais aussitôt Annabeth avec mon portable. Elle répondit à la deuxième tonalité.

- Allô ? fit-elle.

- C'est Reyna. Il se passe quelque chose de grave.

- Laisse-moi deviner, m'interrompit-elle. Zeus vient de passer te dire de tuer Nico et Arya.

Je fus désorientée pendant un instant, puis compris que le Dieu avait dû passer au camp des Sang-Mêlés aussi.

- Jupiter, en fait. Qui est Arya ?

- La fille de Nyx et Erèbe, répondit Annabeth. Enfin, Nox et Erebus pour vous. Une prophétie parle d'elle et Nico, mais nous ne la comprenons pas. Alors on les a envoyés en parler aux Olympiens, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça se soit bien passé. Depuis, on n'a plus de nouvelles.

Je soupirais, tiraillée entre ma loyauté envers les Dieux et mon amitié envers Nico. Aurum et Argentum, mes deux chiens automates entrèrent dans l'atrium et me fixèrent.

- J'attendrais, continuais-je en contemplant mes deux protecteurs. Je ne dirais rien aux autres, tant que je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils représentent un danger. Mais si c'est le cas, je n'aurais pas le choix. Je devrais les tuer.

- Je comprends, soupira Annabeth. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Elle raccrocha, après m'avoir saluée.

Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour que Nico et cette Arya ne croise pas mon chemin.


	8. Chapitre 8: Loving Darkness

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 8: PDV de Nico

* * *

- Arya, attends ! m'écriais-je alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur Tisiphone. C'est mon père qui les envoie !

Elle recula un peu, mais garda sa rapière à la main. Elle paraissait méfiante, et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Les Furies la regardaient avec tellement de haine dans les yeux.

- Arya, douce Arya ! chantonna Alecto. Je t'aurais bien saluée de la part de Mère, mais elle n'en a pas le droit. Quel dommage, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu dois être effondrée !

- Ferme-la, répondit-elle. Au moins, je lui ressemble. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, chère demi-sœur.

Alecto grinça des dents, une expression de fureur pure sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demandais-je avant que la situation ne dérape.

- Le Maître souhaite vous voir le plus tôt possible, répondit Mégère. Pour parler, en cachette du roi des cieux.

Pendant un instant, je me demandais ce qui lui passait par la tête. Vouloir nous cacher de Zeus, c'était comme une trahison. Mais c'était mon père, et malgré tous ses défauts, j'avais appris qu'il n'était pas si fourbe qu'on le pensait. Et qu'il m'aimait, à sa propre manière.

- Bien, acquiesçais-je. Nous y serons demain.

- Mais, jeune maître, il faut faire vite ! s'exclama Tisiphone. Utilisez les Ombres ! Nous vous promettons sur le Styx que nous cacherons _ses_ pouvoirs, et qu'_elle_ sera en sécurité.

Elle prononça le « ses » comme si c'était une injure, et je vis Arya grimacer. Mais elles avaient juré sur le Styx. Arya en était arrivées aux mêmes conclusions que moi, car elle acquiesça. Je pris sa main, et les Furies formèrent un cercle autour de nous. Elles chantaient une espèce de vielle prière grecque que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

Le voyage dura à peine quelques secondes, mais ce furent les plus longues de ma vie. Les ténèbres étaient différentes. Encore plus noires, plus oppressantes. Mais il ne faisait pas froid. Le corps d'Arya irradiait de chaleur, comme une étoile, et elle gémissait de douleur. J'entendais toujours le chant des Furies, qui avaient l'air ravies de sa souffrance.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes finalement aux Enfers, elle s'écroula au sol en jurant. Autour de nous, les trois monstres hurlaient de rire.

- Et tu pensais que ce serait si facile ? s'exclama Alecto. Mais très chère, c'est très pénible de cacher une puissance pareille. Surtout pour toi !

- Ça suffit ! m'écriais-je en pointant mon épée vers sa gorge. Disparaissez d'ici avant que je ne vous égorge.

Elles grognèrent, mais s'en allèrent à tire d'ailes. Je relevais Arya, qui gémissait doucement. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et je sentais son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

- Ça va aller, lui dis-je. On a juste à prendre la barque, et Charon nous emmènera au palais. D'accord ?

- C'est mon demi-frère, soupira-t-elle. Charon.

- Espérons qu'il n'essaiera pas de te tuer.

Je la soulevais dans mes bras, ignorant ses protestations, et me dirigeais vers l'embarcation qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Je donnais au passeur cinq drachmes d'or, puis m'assis.

- Oh ! fit Charon d'une voix morne. De la famille...

Il ne dit rien d'autre et nous nous éloignâmes de la berge. En moins de dix minutes, nous étions devant le palais, et Arya avait repris suffisamment de forces pour marcher. Nous passâmes Cerbère, qui battit joyeusement de la queue en me voyant puis entrâmes dans le salon. Mon père nous attendait.

Il avait l'air plus vieux que la dernière fois, et une chape de tristesse semblait s'être abattue sur son visage.

- Alors voilà la fille qui va provoquer notre destruction, dit-il platement. Asseyez-vous.

Nous nous installâmes sur le sofa, Arya poussant un soupir d'aise.

- Père, je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Cette prophétie est vieille de milliers d'années. Zeus à surveillé Nyx et Erèbe, attendant avec peur le jour où une fille mortelle naîtrait. Mais ta mère est maligne, Arya. Très maligne.

- Elle m'a cachée.

- Zeus n'en a jamais rien su. Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes le voir.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu nous tuer ? demandais-je.

- Oui. Il pensait que vous seriez abattus par un de ses éclairs, mais Erèbe vous a protégés.

Il se tut, attendant que nous réagissions. Mais j'étais choqué, et Arya semblait être désespérée.

- Mais pourquoi ? finit-elle par dire. Qu'est-ce que la prophétie signifie ?

- Elle signifie l'avènement des demi-dieux. Elle signifie que vous allez prendre notre place.


	9. Chapitre 9: Synchronized

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 9: PDV d'Arya

* * *

J'hésitais sérieusement entre exploser de rire ou fondre en larmes. Hadès me regardait fixement, attendant que je dise, ou fasse quelque chose. Mais j'étais paralysée.

Toutes les pièces se mettaient en place dans mon esprit. Je comprenais enfin la vraie raison pour laquelle j'avais été élevée en cachette, pourquoi Lupa m'avait toujours mise en garde contre les dieux. La prophétie était enfin claire. Mais ça ne signifiait rien de bon.

- Nous n'avons vécu que trop longtemps, soupira Hadès. Nous sommes devenus égoïstes, méfiants et injustes. Nous ne sommes plus unis, et il est temps que nous vous laissions notre place. Mais Zeus est obsédé par le pouvoir, et il ne laissera personne le lui retirer.

Nico se leva nerveusement et arpenta la pièce. Je l'aurais bien imité, mais le sort des Furies m'avait fatiguée et je ne faisais pas confiance à mes jambes.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez...disparaître, père ? demanda-t-il.

Le Dieu hocha la tête, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Nico. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je compris qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? finit par demander Nico.

- Vous y retournez, mais pas seuls. Emmenez un enfant de chaque Dieu avec vous, cela les empêchera peut-être de vous tuer. Allez-vous reposer un peu maintenant.

Hadès disparu dans un nuage de fumée verte, à peine sa phrase terminée. Nico, le visage fermé, prit ma main et me guida vers un long couloir. Sa paume était froide.

- Voilà ta chambre, fit-il.

Il allait s'éloigner, mais je le retins, gardant ma main fermement serrée autour de la sienne. Il me regarda avec surprise.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule, murmurais-je.

Par chance, il ne fit pas de commentaire, et me guida simplement jusqu'à une porte noire, qu'il ouvrit. La pièce était joliment décorée. Un lit double, quelques meubles et une grande baie vitrée par laquelle on distinguait les Champs Elysées.

Nico lâcha ma main, et s'assit sur le lit. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je m'assis à côté de lui et caressais sa joue du bout des doigts. En soupirant, il ferma les yeux, et appuya sa tête contre ma paume.

- Je suis désolée, finis-je par dire. C'est de ma faute.

- Ta faute ? s'exclama-t-il. D'être née ? Arya, c'est une prophétie. Il n'y a rien à faire, et personne à blâmer. Et qui sait, ce sera peut-être génial.

- L'éternité avec Léo ?

- D'accord, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

J'éclatais de rire devant sa mine dépitée. Puis, sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, je l'embrassais sur la joue.

- En quel honneur ? demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux noirs rivés aux miens.

- Je ne sais pas.

Je sentis l'air se charger d'électricité, la tension entre nous montant jusqu'au ciel, et j'espérais que Zeus pouvait la sentir. Nico se rapprocha doucement, me laissant le temps de décider si je le voulais ou pas. Comme je ne reculais pas, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne m'attendais pas à réagir aussi violemment. Après tout, vivre dans un bunker ne m'avait pas donné l'occasion de connaître beaucoup d'hommes, et je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que ce soit aussi...grisant. Alors au moment où je le renversais sur le lit et montais à califourchon sur son torse, mes lèvres toujours sur les siennes, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Mais ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était que j'aimais ça.

Ses mains étaient posées sur mon corps, la droite sur ma taille et la gauche enroulée autour de ma nuque, pendant que les miennes tiraient doucement sur ses cheveux. Il grogna, et je souris contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il recula un peu, après de longues minutes, je constatais avec plaisir que ses joues étaient rouges et qu'il avait du mal à respirer correctement.

- Par les dieux, Arya..., murmura-t-il en m'attirant vers lui jusqu'à ce que je sois allongée sur son torse.

- Pas mal pour un premier baiser, hein ?

- Pas mal du tout.

Je fourrais mon visage dans son cou, appréciant la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis, les battements de mon cœur en rythme avec les siens.

Synchronisés.


	10. Chapitre 10: Chicken Run

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 10: PDV de Percy

* * *

Nous étions tous dans un bus en direction de New York. Annabeth était endormie sur mon épaule, tandis que Jason et Piper parlaient à voix basse derrière nous. Elle allait beaucoup mieux ces derniers jours, et on pouvait presque voir l'inquiétude quitter peu à peu les yeux de Jason. Quelques rangées plus loin, Will Solace et Katie Gardner jouaient aux cartes, avec Léo commentant la partie. Reyna, assise à côté de lui, paraissait soucieuse. Connor et Travis semblaient préparer une mauvaise blague, et je plaignais d'avance Thalia et le gamin d'Arès, Ethan, qui était installés juste devant eux. Enfin, tout au fond du bus, Nico et Arya se tenaient par la main.

Annabeth avait été ravie de gagner son pari, et les 15 drachmes qu'elle avait empochées tintaient au fond de sa poche à chaque mouvement que le bus faisait. Nico et Arya étaient rentrés la veille, épuisés, mais en vie. Ils nous avaient raconté toute l'histoire, et Chiron avait aussitôt appelé Reyna et Thalia en renfort.

Je me sentais bizarre. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être un Dieu, surtout si cela signifiait prendre la place de mon père et le faire disparaître. Mais je comprenais que nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. De la façon dont Chiron nous l'avait présenté, les Dieux couraient à leurs pertes quoi qu'il se passe. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque le bus s'arrêta brusquement, pile au panneau d'entrée de la ville, réveillant Annabeth en sursaut. Le chauffeur, qui semblait plus lourd et gras qu'un minotaure, s'avança dans l'allée droit vers nous.

- Vous ! rugit-il. Descendez !

- Quoi ? m'étonnais-je. Mais monsieur...

Je me tus lorsque de la fumée se mit à lui sortir par les oreilles. Littéralement. Nous descendîmes tous du bus, le regardant s'éloigner avec dépit. Je me tournais vers Nico, qui avait placé un bras autour de la taille d'Arya. C'était incroyable qu'ils soient aussi proches : ils se connaissaient depuis quelques jours à peine. Mais j'imagine que lorsque l'on est le sujet principal d'une prophétie, on crée des liens plutôt rapidement.

- Quelque chose approche, chuchota soudain Thalia. Préparez-vous.

Nous sortîmes tous nos armes, et nous mîmes en position de combat. Bientôt, nous pûmes entendre de lourd pas venir vers nous. Je m'attendais à voir un énorme cyclope, ou encore un Dieu grognon. Mais lorsque sortit des bois un coq à tête de cheval, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Annabeth me fusilla du regard.

- C'est un Hippalectryon, Percy ! siffla-t-elle. Il est redoutable, même s'il n'en a pas l'air.

- Il y en a d'autres ! cria Katie.

Je tournais la tête, et en vit sept autres. L'un d'eux ouvrit la bouche, et je frémis à la vue de ses dents. Elles avaient l'air plus tranchantes que nos épées les plus affûtées.

- Que tout le monde recule, dit quelqu'un.

Je me retournais et vit Arya, l'air concentrée, s'avancer jusqu'à se tenir au milieu de la route. Nico la suivait de près, son épée à la main. Les monstres les regardaient curieusement, se demandant s'ils devaient attaquer ou pas. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de décider.

Je sentis l'air se charger d'électricité, et vis la lumière s'estomper peu à peu. Annabeth s'agrippa à mon bras, puis nous fûmes plongés dans le noir. Il faisait sombre, froid et j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Devant moi, j'entendais la voix d'Arya murmurer un chant dans une langue encore plus ancienne que le grec. Les Hippalectryons criaient de peur. Sans que je m'y attende, la lumière revint. Mes yeux s'adaptèrent, et de vis Arya, nimbée d'une aura de noirceur, les bras levés vers le ciel. J'avais honte de l'admettre, mais elle me faisait plus peur que tous les Dieux de l'Olympe réunis. Les monstres étaient tétanisés devant elle, et hennissaient nerveusement. Un filet de fumée noire se détacha des mains d'Arya et flotta jusqu'à la tête des monstres, se séparant en huit branches. Au moment où il toucha leurs crânes, ils hurlèrent de douleur. Le tout était horrible à regarder. Ils se tordaient sur le sol, et Arya se tenait tranquillement devant eux. Au bout d'un moment, ils ne bougèrent plus, leurs yeux vides. Nico s'approcha et les tua un par un avec son épée.

- Il faut qu'on bouge, dit-il immédiatement après.

Il prit la main d'Arya, et nous nous mîmes en route vers Manhattan, n'osant pas dire un mot.


	11. Chapitre 11: Lightning Strikes

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 11: PDV de Nico

* * *

Je savais qu'Arya était une déesse, et par conséquent, qu'elle était puissante. Mais il y a une grande différence entre savoir et _voir_.

Nous étions au pied de l'Empire State Building, et Annabeth se battait verbalement à l'intérieur avec le vigile, qui ne voulait décidément pas nous laisser monter. J'avais mes yeux fixés sur Arya, qui avait l'air plutôt fatiguée. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle venait d'exterminer sept des monstres les plus puissants et les plus vieux de la mythologie grecque. Monstres qui avaient sûrement été envoyés par Zeus.

- Ta-daaa! s'écria Annabeth en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

A ses pieds gisait le corps inconscient du vigile, mais aucun de nous ne fut assez stupide pour faire de commentaire. Nous nous serrâmes dans la petite cabine, puis Percy appuya sur le bouton n°600. La musique était, encore une fois, horrible. Elle avait dû être composée par Apollon.

Une fois sur l'Olympe, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le palais, et je ne fus pas surprise de voir la totalité des dieux assis sur leur trône. Je posais ma main sur le bras d'Arya, la retenant légèrement en arrière. Zeus avait l'air furieux, et le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel.

- Comment osez-vous?! gronda-t-il.

- Mon frère, calmes-toi! s'écria Poséidon.

- Je me calmerais lorsqu'ils seront morts! Ils osent venir jusqu'ici pour prendre nos trônes, et je devrais laisser passer ça? A d'autres!

Il se leva, faisant trembler le sol, et s'approcha de nous. Percy porta la main à sa poche et Annabeth se mit en position de défense le plus discrètement possible. Arya, derrière moi, semblait murmurer des prières.

- Je dois les tuer, fit Zeus catégoriquement.

- C'est hors de question!

Aphrodite s'était avancée, et tenait à la main une dague d'argent. Je n'aurais jamais cru la voir armée, mais à la façon dont elle tenait son arme, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'en servait.

- Tu ne tueras pas nos enfants, Zeus. Tu savais parfaitement, comme nous tous ici, que ce moment viendrait un jour ou l'autre. Il est temps de l'accepter.

- Et abandonner mon trône?!

- Tu tiens le même genre de discours que Cronos, cher frère..., fit Hadès en sortant de l'ombre. Attention à toi...

Zeus sembla réfléchir, et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Arya prit ma main, et me sourit.

Mais nous nous étions réjouis trop tôt. Zeus leva son bras, l'éclair serré dans sa main. En hurlant, il en lança quatorze branches, une pour chacun d'entre nous. Les Dieux crièrent, et bougèrent si vite que je ne les distinguais pas. Je fus projeté au sol. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je vis tout d'abord Hadès devant moi, une boule d'électricité entre les mains qui rapetissait rapidement. Annabeth se tenait agenouillée derrière Athéna, et il en allait de même pour tous les autres. Reyna, curieusement, se tenait en sécurité derrière Héra. A cet instant, je me promis de ne plus jamais douter de l'amour des Dieux pour leurs enfants.

Je me retournais, afin d'aider Arya à se relever. Mais elle n'était pas là.

- Arya? appelais-je.

Un gémissement de douleur attira mon attention, et je tournais la tête vers la source du bruit. C'était elle, vingt mètres derrière moi, prostrée sur le sol. En un instant, le monde s'effondra. Je me précipitais vers elle, alors que les olympiens se rapprochaient de Zeus, l'air sérieusement en colère.

Je passais ma main sous sa tête, et ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues plus pâles que jamais, et ses mains étaient prostrées sur ventre. Lorsque je les écartais, je compris pourquoi. Son t-shirt était troué, révélant la peau brûlée en-dessous. Personne, personne ne s'était jeté devant Arya. Et elle avait pris l'éclair de plein fouet.

- Non, gémis-je. Non, non, non. Apollon!

Le Dieu tourna la tête vers nous, et après s'être assuré que les autres feraient attention à Zeus, approcha. Il posa sa main sur le front d'Arya, puis secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas guérir une blessure comme celle-là. Je suis désolé.

Je lâchais un sanglot, et je vis du coin de l'œil Piper qui pleurait dans l'épaule de Jason. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant, alors que nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer. Tout était allé si vite, mais là, c'était trop.

- Espèce de lâche! hurla une voix dans le silence du palais.

Je me retournais, et vit à travers mes larmes une femme vêtue de noir, aux cheveux de nuits et à la peau violette. Elle était magnifique.

- Comment as-tu pu? cria-t-elle encore une fois. Ma fille!

Alors je la reconnus. Elle était Nyx, déesse de la nuit et mère d'Arya. Zeus pâlit considérablement, et je me rappelais qu'il avait toujours eu peur d'elle, dans les histoires. Un homme, tellement discret que je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant, se tenait derrière elle. Il semblait parfaitement normal, à part pour ses yeux, qui étaient les mêmes que ceux d'Arya. Fait de ténèbres. C'était Erèbe, son père.

Erèbe s'approcha de nous, puis posa une main sur le visage agonisant de sa fille. Arya essaya de parler, mais ne réussit qu'à cracher du sang. Nyx s'approcha à son tour, et caressa ses longs cheveux. Des larmes noires tombèrent de ses yeux.

- Nyx, je..., balbutia Zeus.

- Tais-toi! cria-t-elle.

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, et nous fûmes plongés dans un noir presque complet. La seule lumière venait du brasero qu'Hestia gardait. Zeus recula jusqu'à son trône, et je ressentis une bouffée de satisfaction lorsque je vis la peur sur son visage. La main d'Arya se posa sur la mienne, et je retournais mon attention sur son visage.

- Je suis désolée..., réussit-elle à murmurer.

- Ne le sois pas, chuchotais-je. Tu iras aux Champs-Elysées, je te le promets. Et on se reverra.

Erèbe, toujours sans prononcer un mot, fit apparaître une fleur de lune dans sa main et la posa contre le cœur d'Arya. J'embrassais son front, et elle expira. Pour la dernière fois.


	12. Chapitre 12: Elyseum

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 12: PDV d'Arya

* * *

Quelqu'un me secouait gentiment, et pendant quelques secondes, j'espérais que ce soit Nico. Mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis une fille magnifique aux longs cheveux noirs à côté de moi. Derrière elle se tenait un colosse métis aux yeux sombres.

Je me redressais, et vis que j'étais assise sur une plage, les vagues s'écrasant sur le sable à quelques mètres de moi.

- Quel est ton nom? demanda doucement la brune.

- Arya Ravenwood.

- Bienvenue aux Champs-Élysées, Arya. Je m'appelle Silena, et voici Charlie.

- Alors je suis morte? demandais-je en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant tristement. Je me sentais tellement stupide, et pathétique. Mourir transpercée par un éclair! C'était pas glorieux. Bien sûr, j'étais heureuse que les autres s'en soient sortis, mais j'aurais bien aimé être avec eux. Avec Nico.

- Qui d'autre est ici?

- Eh bien, répondit Charlie. Tristan McLean, Clarisse LaRue, Miranda Gardner...Luke Castellan, aussi.

- Je croyais qu'il voulait partir, aujourd'hui? s'étonna Silena.

- Oui, il va le faire. Là, il dit au revoir à tout le monde.

Au moment même où il finissais sa phrase, une silhouette apparut à l'autre bout de la plage. C'était un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année, vêtu seulement d'un short de bain, aux yeux bleus glace et aux cheveux blonds. Une longue cicatrice courait le long de son visage, et une autre formait une petite courbe sous son bras gauche. Il donna une accolade à Charlie, puis embrassa Silena sur la joue.

- Salut, me dit-il en me serrant la main. Je m'appelle Luke.

- Arya.

- Tu t'en vas? demanda Silena.

- Oui. Je vais faire un petit tour dans le Léthé, en espérant que ça marchera.

Il voulait renaître. Renvoyer son âme dans un nouveau corps. Charlie et Silena le serrèrent longtemps dans leur bras, jusqu'à ce que Luke les repousse gentiment. Il m'adressa un sourire, puis s'éloigna.

- C'était votre ami? demandais-je un peu bêtement.

- Pas au début, répondit Charlie. Il m'a tué, et a fait du chantage à Sil pour qu'elle l'aide. Puis il a failli détruire l'Olympe.

- Ouais, moi aussi, dis-je d'un ton amer.

Il me regardèrent curieusement, et j'allais leur expliquer l'histoire de la prophétie lorsque je sentis une drôle de sensation au creux de mon ventre. Comme si un crochet me tirait en arrière, vers les vagues. Silena m'adressa un sourire ravi.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? m'écria-je.

- Tu y retournes, Arya.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je compris ce que cela signifiait. J'étais en train de ressusciter. J'allais revoir Nico! Mon corps se souleva en arrière et plongea dans l'eau, mais j'eus le temps de voir Silena et Charlie, main dans la main, qui me disait au revoir.

Puis, je tombais dans le noir complet.


	13. Chapitre 13: Open your eyes

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 13: PDV d'Erèbe

* * *

Elle avait mes yeux, mais ils étaient fermés. Elle avait les lèvres de Nyx, mais elles aussi étaient closes. Sa peau de pèche, blafarde.

Ma fille était morte. La seule enfant que j'ai jamais aimé, celle dont la vie était aussi fragile qu'une fleur de lune. Morte.

Le garçon à côté d'elle ne pleurait plus. Il était assis, ses bras serrés autour de ses genoux, et il regardait fixement le visage d'Arya. Le sien était vide de toute émotion. Je me levais, après une dernière caresse sur le joue froide de ma fille, et me dirigeais vers Zeus. Nyx se tenait devant lui, glorieuse dans sa noire colère, tandis qu'il était presque recroquevillé contre son trône. Je posais une main dans le creux du dos de Nyx, et immédiatement, elle se tint plus haute. Encore plus menaçante, si c'était seulement possible. Nous avions cet effet, ensemble.

- Tu as franchi la ligne noire, Zeus, dit-elle froidement.

- Nyx, je te jure que...

- Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Les demi-dieux eurent un mouvement de recul en entendant le seigneur du ciel se faire traiter aussi mal. La fille d'Aphrodite pleurait encore, et le garçon blond semblait être écrasé par la culpabilité des actions de son père.

- Tes actions n'ont que trop coûté à ce monde, continua Nyx. Ma fille n'y était pour rien dans cette prophétie, elle était innocente. Et tu l'as tuée. Il est temps que tu partes. Que nous partions tous.

- Elle a raison, annonça Athéna. Je le déteste autant que toi, père, mais nous savons comment cela finira si tu t'obstines dans ton amour du pouvoir. Nous ne te laisserons pas tuer nos enfants. Veux-tu vraiment une guerre entre les Dieux?

- Non. Non, je ne le veux pas.

Zeus s'affala sur son trône, l'air épuisé. Son regard se porta sur le corps d'Arya, et quelque chose sembla se briser en lui. Héra s'avança et posa sa main sur le bras de son mari.

- Il est temps, dit-elle.

Zeus la fixa pendant ce qu'il sembla être une éternité, puis acquiesça lentement. Il adressa un signe de la main aux autres dieux, qui hochèrent la tête gravement.

- Nico, appela Hadès. Viens par ici.

- Non.

Il resta en place, les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage d'Arya. Aphrodite le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis porta une main à son cœur en grimaçant.

- Ça fait si mal, gémit-elle. Il faut faire quelque chose. S'il-te-plait, Hadès...

- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement? s'exclama le dieu de la mort. Ça chamboulerait tout, il faudrait des mois pour stabiliser les Enfers de nouveau!

- C'est ton fils!

- Bon, bon, ça va! s'écria-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se leva, puis se dirigea rapidement vers le corps d'Arya. Sans que Nico réagisse, il posa sa main sur son front glacial, prononça quelques mots puis se releva.

- Voilà! Ça risque de prendre quelques minutes.

Nyx était rayonnante, ce qui lui arrivait plutôt rarement. Elle me sourit, et je lui pris la main. Nico se pencha au-dessus d'Arya.

Elle avait mes yeux. Elle les ouvrit.


	14. Chapitre 14: Immortality

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Chapitre 13: PDV de Nico

* * *

- Salut, toi.

Je sais. C'était assez lamentable. Elle venait de mourir, après tout.

Elle me sourit, puis posa sa main sur ma joue. Je lovais mon visage dans sa paume, comme dans ma chambre, quelques jours plutôt. Elle n'avait l'air ni perdue, ni désorientée. Elle était heureuse.

Je la serrais dans mes bras, en riant et pleurant à la fois.

- Salut, répéta-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Je m'écartais lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi. Nyx me fixait d'un air de faux reproche, tandis qu'Aphrodite riait de bonheur. Mon père me fit le signe de la victoire et je levais les yeux au ciel. J'aidais Arya à se relever, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les Dieux. Erèbe s'approcha d'elle, et lui glissa une fleur de lune dans les cheveux. Il l'embrassa sur le front, s'écartant juste à temps pour laisser la place à Nyx, qui serra Arya contre son cœur. Hésitante, elle referma ses bras autour du corps de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, c'est Piper qui se jeta sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec les embrassades, les Dieux nous firent signe de les rejoindre.

- Vous n'allez pas sérieusement faire de nous des dieux? demanda Percy.

- Pourquoi pas? sourit Poséidon. Avec tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous êtes parfaitement aptes.

- Mais...nous sommes bien trop jeunes! cria Katie.

Zeus balaya son argument d'un geste de la main, puis fit un signe de tête à Déméter. Cette dernière s'avança, et se plaça devant sa fille.

- Katie Gardner, ma fille. Puisses-tu régner en paix.

Elle prit sa main, et la guida jusqu'à son trône. Katie s'y assit, la panique visible dans ses yeux. Déméter se plaça ensuite sur le côté.

- Will Solace, mon fils, fit Apollon. Puisses-tu régner en paix.

Il répéta le même manège, puis ce fut au tour d'Arès.

- Ethan Dawson, mon fils. Puisses-tu régner en paix.

Dionysos s'avança, puis claqua des doigts. Pollux apparut dans un nuage de fumée violette, et pâlit lorsqu'il réalisa où il était. Son père répéta la même formule que les autres, puis le guida jusqu'à son trône.

- Piper McLean, ma fille, dit Aphrodite en souriant. Puisses-tu régner en paix.

- Léo Valdez, mon fils. Puisses-tu régner en paix.

Héphaïstos prit la main de Léo et l'assit sur son siège mécanique. Son fils le regarda comme s'il voyait déjà quelles modifications y apporter.

- Annabeth Chase, ma fille. Puisses-tu régner en paix.

Athéna guida une Annabeth très pâle, déposant un baiser sur son front au passage.

- Connor et Travis Alatir, fit Hermès avec un grand sourire. Mes fils. J'aurais normalement choisi Luke, qui est un peu plus responsable que vous, mais son destin lui réserve d'autres surprises. Puissiez-vous régnez en paix.

Heureusement, le siège était assez grand pour qu'ils s'y assoit tous les deux.

- Reyna Ramilez-Arellano, fit Héra.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle.

- Tu n'es pas ma fille. Mais nous partageons le même esprit. Puisses-tu régner en paix.

Reyna s'assit, l'air consternée.

-Thalia Grace! s'écria Artémis. Ma chasseresse. Puisses-tu régner en paix.

- Nico di Angelo, mon fils. Puisses-tu régner en paix.

Je me tournais vers mon père, qui me souriait. Je serrais la main d'Arya, puis m'assis sur le trône d'os.

- Percy Jackson, mon fils. Puisses-tu régner en paix.

- Jason Grace, mon fils. Puisses-tu régner en paix.

La salle tomba dans un silence pesant. Nyx et Erèbe s'approchèrent d'Arya, et la prirent par la main.

- Tu as ta place ici également.

Erèbe fit apparaître un trône d'ombre à côté du mien, et l'y mena.

- Arya Ravenwood, notre fille, annonça Nyx. Puisses-tu régner en paix.

Hestia, que personne ne remarquait jamais, s'avança ensuite. Elle sourit à Léo, d'un air entendu, avant de claquer des doigts elle aussi. Dans un nuage de fumée blanche se matérialisa une fille aux cheveux couleur cannelle. Léo poussa un cri et se précipita vers elle.

- Calypso!

Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa partout sur le visage pendant qu'elle pleurait, choquée mais heureuse.

- Elle n'est peut-être pas de sang-mêlé, fit Hestia. Mais elle sait s'occuper d'un foyer. Puisse-t-elle régner en paix.

Les Dieux, dans un synchronisme parfait, s'agenouillèrent devant nous. Ils nous sourirent. Puis, en se tenant par là main, disparurent.

Comme ça. La seule qui restait était Hestia.

- On ne peut pas faire ça! s'écria Percy.

- Et le camp? s'exclama Reyna. Je ne peux pas les laisser!

- Calmez-vous, répondit doucement la déesse. Lorsque je serais partie à mon tour, vous nous remplacerez définitivement. Vous aurez nos pouvoirs, notre savoir, notre autorité, nos royaumes. Vous aurez tout. Les demi-dieux s'adapteront, comme toujours, et vous veillerez sur eux. Adieu, mes héros. Puissiez-vous _vivre _en paix.

Et elle disparut.


	15. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan, seuls l'histoire et le personnage d'Arya Ravenwood sont de moi._

* * *

Épilogue: PDV d'Arya

* * *

Être une déesse était, contre toute attente, facile. La plupart de nos tâches était gérées par d'autres que nous, nos pouvoirs étaient géniaux et nous ne vivions plus dans la peur de nous faire tuer chaque jour. Les anciens Dieux ne se réunissaient que deux fois par ans. Mais nous, c'était à peine si nous nous séparions pour dormir. Parce que oui, un dieu, ça dort. Et c'est très dur à réveiller.

- Nico, allez! criais-je dans l'oreille de mon petit-ami.

Il grogna, resserrant encore plus les draps autour de lui.

- Je suis enceinte!

Il se redressa d'un coup, ses cheveux aplatis d'un côté et dressés de l'autre. La panique dans ses yeux n'avait pas de prix.

- Je plaisante, espèce d'idiot. Allez, Annabeth nous attends.

Il essaya de me lancer un coussin à la figure, mais je l'évitais en riant. Je marchais jusqu'à la salle à manger du palais dans lequel nous cohabitions avec Percy, Annabeth, Jason et Piper. Les autres habitaient un peu plus loin sur l'Olympe.

Percy était assis, une part de brownie bleu à la main. Il me salua d'un sourire, avant de se reconcentrer sur son assiette.

- On n'y sera jamais à temps! s'énerva Annabeth en entrant. Oh, bonjour Arya. Bien dormi?

- Nico ronfle.

- Et Percy bave.

- Hé! protesta ce dernier, la bouche pleine.

Annabeth se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue pour se faire pardonner.

- Tu réalises qu'on a pas d'horaires à respecter? fit-il.

- Mais on a dit à ta mère qu'on serait là avant midi!

Percy leva les yeux au ciel au moment même où Nico entrait, vêtu seulement d'un short de bain.

- Tu aurais pu t'habiller, dis-je.

Il me sourit, puis m'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Si tu veux, je peux enfiler un t-shirt.

- N'essaie même pas, Di Angelo.

Je n'allais quand même pas me priver du spectacle.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions prêt. Je pris la main de Nico, et nous nous téléportâmes (ce qui étais assez cool) jusqu'à notre destination. Un cri de joie retentit aussitôt, et Sally, la mère de Percy, se précipita vers son fils. Elle le serra dans ses bras, puis se fut au tour d'Annabeth, et enfin au nôtre.

- Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là! s'écria-t-elle.

Je regardais autour de moi, et soupirais de bonheur. La plage de Montauk était déserte, et le seul signe d'habitation était le bungalow que Sally avait loué, comme lorsque Percy était jeune. Nico enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et je l'embrassais doucement. Puis je partis en courant.

- Le dernier à l'eau est une poule mouillée!


End file.
